


The education of a Timelady of Galifrey.

by orphan_account



Series: Jenny: Tales from the life of the Doctor's daughter. [3]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stories from Jenny about how she made her way to Galifrey and her life there during her schooling to become a 'proper' Timelady rather than an echo.





	The education of a Timelady of Galifrey.

It was on Earth, Jack said he knew someone who may be able to help. There is a pub in Cardiff where we met a young girl, she appeared to be about eight. Her name is Faith she has a deck of tarot cards, she died centuries ago according to Jack. She told me in private how to fix a burnt out vortex manipulator, in private of course, so I asked Jack and he lent me his vortex manipulator so I could go to school on Galifrey in the past - but that's a story for later, there's so much to talk about there.

* * *

When I first made it to Galifrey it seemed so beautiful. I'd landed in a desert area near a large city, it was all so new. A woman came out of a barn and asked who I was and why I was not at the academy. I responded with an almost truth - I told her I didn't have a Galifrey name and that I had just arrived on the planet for the first ever time. She took me to the city I met some pompous and important-looking Timelords who gave me a shimmer so I could look into the untempered schism with the other eight year old Timelords.

* * *

At the academy I was in the Prydonian Chapter along with the members of the Deca. The Deca was a group of ten Timelords that included the Doctor, the Master and the Rani. They made for interesting classmates that's for sure. I stayed friends with them for centuries, I stayed in Timelord society for around seven centuries then took my TARDIS that I received when I passed my pilot's licence test.

* * *

The Master and dad used to skip class loads, the Rani was a genius even by Timelord standards. It was a very varied group when we were all there.

* * *

The woman who first found me also looked after the Doctor so in a way we became like family that way, I celebrated festivals with them. It was good.

* * *

When the Doctor got married and had a family on Galifrey i met my relatives. I was even there when my niece and his granddaughter/first companion was born. I kept tabs on the others but I didn't talk to them after I left, I only went back because of the Last Great Time War.


End file.
